What became Simsala
by foxiso
Summary: another Simsala Grimm fanfic, take place between the event of "the wolf and the seven kids" Simsala Grimm belongs to Greenlight Media


Yoyo felt verry unconfortable with Doc Croc's plan, leaving the goat children alone? dealing with a hungry wolf all by their own?, but he knew his best friend wanted to get rid of that predator. But still they were just kids, he stoped on the path and looked back to were they came from, the reptile went on until he checked back on Yoyo and saw him stending behind "Yoyo, Yoyo come on we have to go to the huntsman" called Croc "I know it's just...I think we should go back to the kids" answered Yoyo as he joined back reluctantly to the striped lizard "I understand your worry Yoyo but I..I think we should get rid of that wolf once and for all" he said, but that still doesn't convince the jester canine "yeah but Crocky, they just kids and you know they shouldn't be on their own like that" insisted Yoyo "we'll be b..b..b..back in a jiffy for them I p..p..p..promise" reasured Doc Croc, Yoyo understood that there was no use in arguing once Doc Croc gave his promise. Suddenly something caught their attention, they heard a loud noise, like some rocks being removed or something, they looked up and saw men pulling on ropes who were tangled on the statue of the land's divinity, the fairy Simsala, and as she felt on the ground her statue broke into pieces, but that's not it, the statue was being held in front of a tiny grotto, the men started to destroy it with their pickaxes, then Yoyo turn his attention to Croc who's face was like mortified by this show, some tears began to even fall out of his eyes, this worried Yoyo who never saw his firend so mortified as that before "Crocky?" he called but Croc gave no responce "Crocky! are you alright?"he asked again and apparnetly it woke the lizard like creature out of his mortified state "huh? what?" said Croc as he looked back at Yoyo "oh yes it's fine, I'm fine" he answered as he wiped off the tears off of his eyes "just give me a moment" and he approached the men, but something in his walk told Yoyo that something bad's going to happen on his friend so he followed him from a little distance, the men were still destroying the grotto until a voice disturbed them "hey you!" they heard they turned to see the owner of the voice who seems to be a peculiar claret red and slamon lizard creature wearing a yellow hat and satchel and also wearing glasses "just what do you think YOU'RE DOING?" it yelled to them, now what ? a creature was telling them to stop their job cause the noise disturbed it ? "we have to destroy this pagan sanctuary by order of the king" told one of the workers "pagan sanctuary? so the fairy who gave you this land you're working so hard is nothing more than a pagan cult?" yelled Doc Croc, the men got mad in this argument "the land of Simsala is no more, now all has been shatered in kingdoms shared fair after the wars, and this kingdom belongs to our good king Henrik the second" answered another one, when Yoyo arrived beside his friend he felt the tension between them, "that he is a good christian king I don't c..care but that he is missing of respect towards relics and cults of our pasts, that's d..despicable" answered Croc, "listen here, I don't know who do you think you are but the critics of someone's pet isn't valuable and those were nothing before like they are nothing today" added the leader of the men, this irritated Doc Croc so much that he sweared in Simsalian to the men, and at that instant men saw red and were ready to hit the striped lizard but Yoyo rushed to place himself between the workers and his friend "hey if you hit him you'll have to deal with me and seven more, waiting for my call" told Yoyo and he winked at the lizard like creature who understood that he was refering to the seven goat kids, but the men didn't know it and thought that he was reffering to seven other animals or magic beings so they calmed themselves, "ok guys back to work" told the leader and they all went back destroying Simsala's sanctuary under the eyes of Doc Croc, he thought of using his magic powers but then he remembered that Yoyo was here, so he couldn't use it, not in front of his friend, especially here, no too much witnesses, all he could do was to watch as he's been carried away by the hand "come on Crocky! we have a huntsman to find" said Yoyo as he dragged the striped lizard along, but Doc Croc hasn't say his last word, so while nobody was looking he waved one hand into the air, and suddenly the broken statue raised up and repaired itself, the men were scared and started to forgive themselves in front of the statue. After a little minute of walk Yoyo asked "what on earth were you thinking Crocky? it was only a statue", now that was the last straw "only a statue? only a sta...that statue represented Simsala, and by taking it down the k..k..k..king meant to those like us that they don't have any freedom anymore" answered Croc "huh? what do you mean?" asked Yoyo "Simsala was a fairy who felt sorry for those who were magic beings and talking animals in the other world because they were rejected to the p..p..point of being executed Yoyo" explained the striped lizard "what other world?" asked the blue coyote like creature "you know the one we've been stuck lifeless for so long" answered his smart friend "ah yes that other world" sighed Yoyo "and she made this land for them to share together, b..b..b..but mankind and his greed destroyed it years by years, magic beings turned into vengeful criminals, and animals being treated lower and going back in the fields raised by men for their meat, that's why it's surprisingly rare to see other talking animals than us" continued Doc Croc "does that mean that some of the animals were bakers and knights and teachers?" asked Yoyo "yes Yoyo"answered the striped lizard "now I know why Heidi asked you to be a teacher, humans don't allow animals in school and she wants to preserve her kids from men's treatments" realized Yoyo, his friend nodded at his answer, "geez now I feel stupid for ruinning everything, I should have helped you for keeping that relic still standing, if I only knew the meaning of it, such a guardian I turned out to be, I don't see who's in need right on time" admitted Yoyo, but Doc Croc reasured him "that's why the prophecy spoke of two guardians, me neither I can't see those in need on time, but when you do I know that the next thing I have to do is to help them with the b..best I can", Yoyo smiled at this comment "you're right, now next stop the huntsman!"


End file.
